Death Dreamer
by Emmy.Twilighter
Summary: Embry finally Imptints,but Emmeline his Imprintee is little different herself.Will Embry scare her away? and will a mysterious visitor ruin everything? Will he still love his Imprint?
1. Chapter 1

Emmeline POV

_"No no no please" the woman was screaming_

_It was dark and cold but you could faintly see the outlines of a huge man silhouette. And in his hand was a knife he lifted the blade and it went straight into her chest. It went dark and eerily silent._

_She running round the corner as fast as her feet can take her, she turns to only see he is catching up he jumps and grabs and she falls to the floor. when she falls she hits her head she never wakes up._

I woke up covered in sweat and sobbing. Eventually I calmed down and got up and ready for school, had a shower and putting on a pair of jeans and shirt and a jacket and was out the door with "Bye

Mom". I hoped into my car it was raining what a surprise. It's always raining in La Push I have been living in here around 2months now and I have only seen 4 sunny days. I pulled into school and went

straight into class first up English. I went down and sat down at my normal seat and looked and saw the closest thing there is to a real life giant he was huge! And was staring right at me "A-a-am I s-

sitting in your-r chair" I stuttered. Already getting up.

"No!" He looked horrified that I even suggested it.

"I'm sorry if I scared you but you are new and I wanted to introduce myself I'm Embry Call"

"U-oh Hi I'm Emmeline Renard " I answered quietly. He was sitting down at the seat next to me and I was scared, he was like the people in my nightmare so intimidating. He tried to talk to me but I wasn't really keeping up the conversation the bell went and I made my escape to my sanctuary the library.

"Hey Miss.P" I greeted the librarian

"Hi sweetie" she answered back.

I made my way to the computers and sat down, I went on the Internet and straight to the news headlines. I was glancing through the new stories when I read

" 26 year old Sonya Barton's body was found in the streets of Seattle this morning with a fatal knife wound to the chest." Next to it was a photo of her she was happy smiling and full of life, she was really quite beautiful. But know she's dead.

I was trying to hold down tears, it was horrible to know she died and did nothing wrong. I knew she would be dead my dreams are never wrong its always been like this I would dream it and hear about in the news the next day. I hate my life.

I ran for the library and heading to the bathroom to cry for awhile like always, no seems to notice anymore so I keep walking and walk into something huge and hot. I look up and see Embry.

I jumped back quickly "sorry" I snuffled

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"N-nothing" I answered.

"Your crying, you're not okay what's wrong"

"Just a bad day" I mumbled. Why does he even care? He's been gone for a couple of weeks maybe he doesn't realize my crying is almost a daily occurrence e must just be a nice guy.

"What class do you have now?" he asked trying to

Cheer me up.

"Math"

"Me to! I'll walk with you" he walked me to class and sat down in the empty chair next to me.

As soon as class finished I went straight home

And did my homework and went to sleep.

Embry POV

Today's my first day back at school since the whole 'Volturi coming to kill us all' incident. I was not really excited to go back but Sam made me he wants us all to graduate.

First up English I walked into class with Jake and Quill and that's when I saw her she had long dark curly hair with pretty pale skin. She looked up and everything changed it was like whole world just began to revolve around her. I could see in her big brown beautiful doe eyes that she was frightened of me, my size was a bit intimidating to I walked over to her to introduce myself but she spoke first.

""A-a-am I s-sitting in your-r chair" she stuttered nervously

"No!" How could she think that? All that was important was her happiness. I took the spare seat next to her. And apologised

"I'm sorry if I scared you but you are new and I wanted to introduce myself I'm Embry Call"

I smiled but she was staring down at her book

"U-oh Hi I'm Emmeline Renard " she said quietly.

" So you must be new to La Push, Do you like it here?"

"Yes" she answered and turned all her attention to the teacher. She was very skittish. As soon as the bell went she practically leaped out of her chair and ran out the room. Jacob and Quil were at my side in an instant "Congrat's man," quil said, "You have know joined the imprint club"

"Yeah congrats man," Jacob continued "Did you notice how skittish she was you really made her nervous"

I hit him over the head as we walked to the cafeteria "Yeah I noticed that" I answered. I was going to ask to sit with our group at the cafeteria but when I walked in she wasn't there. I got nervous where

else could she be at lunch? I started to go searching for her I went and checked the front office, not there then decided she might have gone to the library but I started walking in that direction. She ran

straight into me and looked up at me. She had been crying I had instantly panicked what's wrong? Who did this to her?

"Sorry" she sniffled.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"N-nothing" she answered quickly.

"You're crying, you're not okay what's wrong" I persisted.

"Just a bad day" she mumbled.

She wasn't going to tell me I don't have her trust so I tried to cheer her up.

"What class do you have now?" I asked trying to sound enthusiastic

"Math" she answered. How can anyone be enthusiastic about that?

"Me to! I'll walk with you" I walked with her to class and sat down in the empty chair next to her she was quiet in class said a quick bye and jumped straight in her car and went home.

I headed to Emily's to get something to eat before I go on patrol tonight and to get some advice from her to get Emmeline to trust me.


	2. Wolves

**Hey if you are reading this be nice and review it!!!!**

**Don't own twilight-Duh**

The last two weeka had been great! I hang out with Embry alot he's so nice and for the first time in my life i feel like iI belong and not some freak who's depressed all the time.

Well that was what i thought until i fell asleep that night.

_Wolves were running the thick green forest so fast it was almost a blur. I could here them growling chasing a white figure that zoomed through the forest so fast it almost looked like a blur too. The wolves _

_had it cornered there were at least five they're growling ferociously. One came forward and ripped the person's head clean off_

I jerked out of my dream with a horrified scream.

Oh my God. That was horrible I have never had a dream like that before it was so fast it was hard to keep up I looked over to the clock and it flashed 3:29.I had a feeling that this dream hadn't happened

yet ,sometimes they were just going to happen and most it was just like I was there watching it as it happened.

I got up and put a pair of jeans and a jacket on. My mom was still snoring in the other room she's a deep sleeper she doesn't really even noticed my screams anymore this has gone on all my life she

thinks I just have bad dreams and in the morning I just tell her I can't remember them she wanted to take me to talk to someone about it but I said no. What could I say 'hey I have horrific dreams of

people deaths' or ' I see the future and you are going to fall over and break your leg tomorrow' uh-uh not gonna happen.

I quietly creep down the stairs and step out the front door it's freezing and dark out but I just couldn't stay inside the house. What can I do to help this person whose about to have their head ripped off

by giant wolves? I have an idea where it's happening in the middle of the forest somewhere. What would someone even be doing there this time of night?

I would never get there in time anyway.

I put my head down in my hands and sob. Another life gone the person must be so scared. I couldn't even tell if it was a man or woman or not.

Why do I have this gift but I can't help them. I sobbed out the front until the sun came up I already knew it would be clear sky's and sunny today one of the very few perks of being able to see the future.

I slowly got up and went inside and got ready for school. I headed to school early than normal so I could go to the library.

Embry POV

I have actually been excited to go to school latley just too see Emmeline. She's my everything now.

That's all I could think about protecting last night when we were hunting down the Bloodsucker last night.

I pulled up at school and saw Emmeline's car was already there. I couldn't see her talking to the kids out front like everybody else so I went in and checked the library.

I saw here there sitting at a computer a searching the news headline I came down and sat in front of the computer next to her.

"Hey" she jumped and turned to me she looked tired there were shadows under her eyes and she looked like she had been crying.

"Hi" she said quietly

"Are you okay" why was she so upset I would do anything to see her smile.

"Yeah fine, just tired" she answered

Liar I thought. But I decided to follow some of Emily's advice "hey would you like to come over to my friend Emily's for dinner tonight she's really nice and she wants to meet you. You can meet the whole pa-gang"

"Um okay" she answered, smiling slightly. She looked so adorable even now even though she looked upset.

"Great" I said smiling widely "I could come and pick you up at say 7:00?"

"Okay" she agreed.

It would be my mission to make her happy again.

Emmeline POV

I can't believe I agreed to go out to dinner with Embry tonight. Not like it's a date or anything but I NEVER go out. I just couldn't say no to him and hey maybe it will be good for me to get out.

As i walking to get my lunch and embry came up behind me "hey" he greeted

I couldn't help but smile in return.

"hi" I figured out earlier that Embry's lived here all his life he might have some idea about wolves i saw last night.

"So Embry I was just there ever any problems around here like with wild animals like wolves and stuff?" Hopefully the body would be found out in the woods soon so at least the family could

have some peace

I looked up to Embry waiting for and answer he looked a bit......nervous? "Um,yeah I mean sometimes hikers and campers have run ins with wild animals."

Campers! That poor person must have been camping.

"o-okay" I mumbled.

Embry came and sat with me at lunch today at my empty table were I sit usually alone. He was so nice and sweet to me I was really starting to like him.

I was actually looking foward to tonight, I was a little bit worried about meeting more of his huge giant friends but he assured me that they were nice.

School finished and i went home to get ready.


	3. That Bad feeling

Embry POV

I picked up Emmeline from her house she was smiling. She was absolutely beautiful when she was smiling.

"Hi " she said as she jumped in the car

"Hey" I replied.

"So ready for tonight" I hoped she was because tonight is the night I am going to tell her about the whole werewolf thing.

"Yeah I really want to meet Emily she sounds nice"

She smiled

"Yeah she is" I agreed.

We pulled up at Sam and Em's place

For a second she seemed really confused and distracted.  
"Hey are you ok?" I agreed. I asked

She looked up at me and composed herself and smiled "Fine let's go"

I walked into Emily's with her beside me.

Tonight's going to be a big night.

Emmeline POV

"So ready for tonight" He asked.

I replied honestly by saying

"Yeah I really want to meet Emily she sounds nice"

"Yeah she is" I agreed.

As he spoke I noticed we pulled up to what I assumed to be Sam and Emily's house. But as we pulled up I had a weird physic feeling it hit me so quickly

I had to smother a gasp. What was that about. I don't get them too often and when I do it's usually means I am going to have some kind of freak out.

"Hey are you ok?" Embry asked distracting me from my thoughts.

I smiled "Fine, let's go"

There's no need to be worried I thought to myself I'm with Embry I'll be fine.

We got out of the car and knocked on the door and were welcomed by a beautiful woman with scars down the side of her face but even this couldn't mar her beauty and the kindness she showed in her warm smile.

"Come on in" she invited

Embry and I steeped in

"You must be Emmeline, Embry has told us all about you" said Emily .I blushed

I looked next to her and saw a tall man who I guessed to be Sam.

"It's nice to meet you Emmeline I'm Sam" he greeted. And there was that voice in the back of my head saying Em there's something that's going to go wrong tonight. I quickly pushed those feelings aside.

I helped Emily finish preparing for dinner we got along great. Then we all sat down for dinner and boy can those boys's eat! We all sat round the dinner table laughing and joking I haven't felt this happy in a long-time and I couldn't help but smile. See I knew nothing bad would happen tonight I was just nervous.

After we had dinner and cleaned up Embry invited me for a walked and I accepted.

We were walking outside enjoying the calm night when Embry turned to me he looked almost Afraid?

"So I got to tell you something "he began.

"Yeah what is it?" he still looked nervous "you can tell me anything I won't judge you" I assured him. I mean who am I to judge I'm the biggest freak there is.

"So have you heard all those quileute legends and about turning into wolves?" he asked and we had stopped walking now and we were standing in the middle of nowhere right next to the forest.

"Yeahhh" I answered slowly. Where is this going?

He took a deep breath and then said "It's true, it's all true and Em I'm a werewolf"

My breath caught in my throat what did he say?

"Huh?" was all I could manage.

He stepped back and chucked his shirt down and said "don't worry it's ok, okay wait here I'll show you" I ran into the forest and in a few seconds a grey gianormous wolf stepped out of the forest (I'm not sure if Embry is the grey wolf but in this he is!! LOL) My legs felt like they were glued to the ground I couldn't move couldn't think the only things was that dream that kept replaying in my head. The wolves!! That wolf was there! It ripped the person's head off!!! Embry came walking back to me slowly. OH MY GOD THAT WOLF WAS EMBRY!! My mind screamed quickly followed by RUNNNNNN!!!!!

But I was so horrified I couldn't move.

Embry came up to me and put his hot hands on my shoulders and that broke me from my trance

"Get off me!" I screamed.

He looked horrified "No No, It's okay I would never hurt you " he tried to calm me.

He continued to explain "yes I'm a werewolf and so is all the other guys at Emily's buts its okay were protectors. "Oh MY God I have just been having dinner with murderers. Protectors he said? Protectors my ass. I turned and ran and ran and ran home and locked the door.

What the hell should I do now!!!


	4. Confessions and Visions

**Okay here it is be nice. REVIEW please! Make fun of it if you want just review!!!!!!!**

Embry POV

We had walked far enough away that no people could hear or find us

"So I got to tell you something "I began.

"Yeah what is it?" I gotta admit I was freaked to tell her.

She replied softly "you can tell me anything I won't judge you"

"So have you heard all those quileute legends and about turning into wolves?" I asked and we had stopped walking now and we were standing in the middle of nowhere right next to the forest.

"Yeahhh" she answered slightly confused. I took a deep breath. Well here it goes and then I said "It's true, it's all true and Em I'm a werewolf"

"Huh?" she stared blankly at me. Okay maybe it'll be better just to show her.

I stepped towards the forest and threw my shirt down and said "don't worry it's ok, okay wait here I'll show you"

I phased quickly and walked back slowly didn't want to scare her (I'm not sure if Embry is the grey wolf but in this he is!! LOL)

I came out and saw her just standing the shocked blank. I quickly phased back to reassure her. But when I came back she looked horrified .I lightly put my hands on her shoulders.

"Get off me!" she screamed.

Oh no! I scared her the love of my life I scared her. "No No, It's okay I would never hurt you " I tried to sooth her I continued to explain.

"Yes I'm a werewolf and so is all the other guys at Emily's buts its okay were protectors. "

She just stared at me horrified, disgusted and worst of all afraid……of me.

She turned and ran from me and I let her.

I turned back into the forest and phased quickly I could tell the rest of the pack was waiting to see how it turned out.. Well they quickly saw it through my memories and all I could feel was sympathy

_Don't worry Embry she'll come round, she's not quileute .The legends its all new too her and a lot to take in just give her time_ thought Sam

_Don't worry man you shoulda seen Kim's face when I told her. It'll all be good_ Jared tried to joke he brought the memory into his mind normally I found Kim's face priceless but not today. She's my everything and I'm her nightmare. I needed her I needed to see her.

I turned around and headed back to her house just too see if she was okay then I would leave.

Emmeline POV

Once I got home I went up to my room and stared at the wall blindly. How could this have happened? How could I have fallen for him?

I started to sob not just for me not just for the camper but for everyone who has ever been in my dreams .The pain has just became too unbearable. I thought I could escape it but I was wrong..So wrong.

Eventually I put on a movie an hoped on the couch I wasn't really paying a attention I was just thinking how truly alone I was of course I had my Mom but she didn't understand or even know me really she was always dating some random guy and then breaking up with him she wasn't a bad mother I'm just not too sure she cares. My Mom was at work on late shift she won't be home to early morning .I was truly alone.

Embry POV

I went to phase back and chucked my sweats back on I was standing out the front of Emmeline's house and then I heard it the most gut wrenching sound I would ever hear it was Em my Em sobbing. I wanted to find her and just hold her tight but I couldn't. I still wasn't going top leave her tonight I couldn't. I sat down in the shadows surrounding her house

And listened to her agonized cries eventually she stopped I heard her move and then turn on a TV.I just stayed and listened.

Emmeline POV

As I sat there watching some cheesy romantic movie which only seemed to make me more depressed about my non-existent love life, I was having flickering visions about the future nothing really important and I was used to it I just saw things like the weather it was going to be raining for the next week (no surprise there), Mom was going to work overtime (Meh) just unimportant facts that sometimes prove useful. But what I saw next was disgusting

"_Hello there, Darling" she purred seductively "Huh-h-Hi" the young man stumbled back. The woman was beautiful fire red hair spilling around her pale face, which had perfect features._

_She was slowly moved forward. She bent done to kiss the nervous young man who was with here in the empty street she but then grabbed and went for the neck and sunk her teeth into his throat. Pain. But the pain it felt like mine. It felt like fire. She drank and drank from him. His Blood!!!!! She then dropped him and I knew he was dead._

I screamed and horrified and disgusted at what I saw I ran to the kitchen sink and then threw up. After that I just started to scream again.


	5. Vision Sickness

**Well yay me i gotta review made my day**

**maybe i should do on of those funny "i don't own twilight" things.........well maybe not,cause i'll probably ruin it. :) :)**

**sORRY FOR TYPO'S**

Embry POV

When I heard her screaming I didn't think I just ran and threw the door open. I found her bending over the sink and being sick and screaming. I will swear this memory will stay with me for the rest of my life her expression could only be compared to being burned on the stake. She had noticed my presence I just ran for her and put my arms round her. "What's wrong? What's happened" I practically screamed absolutely panicked.

"No no get off me" she tried to struggle out of my arms "Murderer" she whispered weakly.

Murderer! She thought I was a killer that was why she was so afraid!

"No I'm not a murderer I might be a werewolf but I'm a protector," I told her.

"Liar" she hissed her voice stronger this time.

She went to the sink to throw up again. Is she sick! Oh no not my Em. I looked over and saw the phone on the counter and grabbed and dialled Sam's number

Sam answered even though it was around 1 o clock in the morning "Hello"

"Sam its me I'm at Em's place she sick something wrong call Carlisle, Please" I begged

"Okay I call him now" he said and hung up.

I just held onto Emmeline but she just hung there limply staring off into space.

I heard a car pull in on her drive and Carlisle stepped inside the house flanked by Sam and Quill.

"sit her down on the couch" Carlisle commanded I picked her up and placed on the couch.

Emmeline POV

It's happened I knew it would happen someday, I finally lost it. I've gone crazy; I'll be just like that crazy cat lady of the Simpson's.

I just hang limply in embry's arms I don't really believe what he said about being a protector but

one) he's really strong guess its cause he's a werewolf

Two) what's the point; I just don't want to be a fighter anymore. My whole body's tired and hurting and my mind going s mile a minute.

I heard him on the phone but I wasn't really listening. Eventually I heard someone come in

"Sit her down on the couch" an authoritive voice commanded I felt myself get pick up and put lightly down on the couch. I looked and see a man with pale skin and blonde hair with the oddest shade of golden eyes and standing behind them was Embry, Sam and Quill they all looked concerned. That's surprising considering they can take a person's head clean off and show no remorse. The blonde haired man spoke to me calmly

"Hello my name Carlisle Cullen and I'm a doctor and I just to give you a check up and see what's wrong alright? Can you tell me your name?"

"Emmeline" I said

"Hello Emmeline, can you tell me how you are feeling and what happened earlier" he asked kindly

"Um I-I just felt sick that's all" I said lying quickly.

"No she didn't, I heard her scream and scream and she was vomiting" Embry said clearly on the verge of some kind on mental breakdown cause he was shaking, Sam put his hand on embry's shoulder and he calmed down. Oh werewolf right.

I turned my glare to him "Why were you even near my house" I screamed.

He looked hurt. I felt like I wanted to apologise. What! He's a stalker a murderer and a werewolf!

"You're my soul mate, I was worried about you" he cried. Soul mate!

"W-wh-what did you say" I asked shocked.

"I don't want to be a soul mate of your's!" I screamed back. And then suddenly I was assaulted by another vision flashing before my eyes.

"_Hey baby" the same female I saw cooed to another male who was just as beautiful as her with cropped jet hair "Hey honey, wanna help me finish her off" he said nodding in the direction of a scared woman huddled in the corner. She replied by saying "You can have her baby I just fed"_

_He stepped forward he cornered his prey and sunk his teeth into her neck and again I felt the Fire. It flashed through my body. The woman died and the two killers laughed._

I screamed and try to throw up again but my stomach was empty. I was being held in the doctor's cold grip. I stopped screaming. Embry looked frantic. Quill and Sam also looked frantic but nothing compared to Embry.

"What's wrong Emmeline, where does it hurt" Dr. Cullen asked.

"Everywhere" I whispered so quietly it was to myself but they all seemed to hear.

The Doctor looked really worried but I knew my body was just reacting to my visions making me sick and I experienced some of the pain my victims did.

"I'm fine Doc" I tried to collect myself.

They all looked at me like I lost my mind I had to admit I think I have but I knew I would be all right.

"Look I'm fine doc. This happens a lot and I don't need your help, and Embry you are just really freaking me out I can't have any of you here Mom will be home soon and I don't need her to know. So leave" I said pointing to the door. None of them moved but doctor Cullen steadied me as I stood up.

"Have you done anything this evening that has caused you stress, or has anything happened out of the ordinary" he continued his questioning ignoring my comment for them to leave.

"I told her, about us Carlisle" Embry spoke

"She knows about me?" Carlisle asked. What about him?

"Er…no" Embry started.

"What do you mean Dr. Cullen."

Carlisle looked a bit nervous and looked to Embry and he nodded

"I'm a Vampire, Emmeline" he stated calmly

Vampire. VAMPIRE!!! How many mythical creatures will I have a run-in with today?

My body couldn't take it anymore I passed out.

**dun dun dun.......who will she meet next chapter maybe our favourite Vampire Pixie maybe ? who knows stay tuned.**


	6. Explanations

**So there might be alot of mistakes! sorry i did it quickly**

**Review please!!!!!**

**Don't on twilight.**

I woke up in a bed that was huge! What the hell! I saw Embry in the corner. He stepped forward when he saw I was awake.

"You passed out Carlisle brought you to his house to finish the check up." he told me.

"Get. Out "I hissed

He looked hurt. "Don't be afraid I will never hurt you." He swore.

"Oh really! What about that camper I saw it I know what you did!" I yelled picking up volume.

He looked confused "What Camper?"

"Well I assume he or she was a camper, remember the one you ripped its head off! I saw it!" I yelled.

I saw Carlisle come in and open the door and behind another woman who I now assume to be a vampire but she still looked motherly and nice.

"H-how do you know that" he looked stunned.

"I had seen it! I see things all the time. I trusted you I like you but then when I found out you were the wolf…I …" I got all choked up.

Embry replied slowly "That wasn't a camper it was a vampire, we were protecting the tribe"

It was a vampire? Whatever it was it was fast.

"But so are they" I informed him nodding to the two gorgeous figures in front of me.

"yes, we are but we drink animal blood were 'vegetarians' unlike other ones." Carlisle explained.

That's when I remembered they other was feeding. I made feel like I was gonna throw up.

"Think. I'm…Gonna…Be. …Sick" I said between gasp.

I slowly calmed down and avoided embarrassing my self by throwing up everywhere.

"I'm sorry I know this is a shock but we won't hurt you dear." The motherly vampire said softly.

Her kindness just made everything more depressing I didn't want to see these things anything to make them go away, and know Embry isn't really the bad guy now. He was really saving people from getting sucked dry. I don't know what to think anymore.

_Vision_

_A pixy like girl was at the doorway "Hi Emmeline" she said chirpily_

"I'm Alice. I brought you some food"

_She seemed nice._

"_we are gonna be great friends,We can go shopping together" She squealed excitedly._

This was going to happen about……right now.

She was already standing at the doorway when I woke up and I couldn't help but feel at ease with her like we were similar

"Hi Emmeline" she chirped.

"Hi Alice" I replied straight away, I felt like I knew her already.

They all looked at me.

Woops maybe I was supposed to now her name yet. my bad.

"We are gonna be great friends, we can go shopping together" she squealed excitedly.

I laughed because I could already see faint visions of me going shopping with her, that's going to be fun.

I then looked to Carlisle, embry and the motherly vamp they all looked relived that I was calmer and smiling.

Carlisle spoke first "So how do you feel?"

"Fine" I answered but I think they expected more of an answer. I sighed. How was I going to explain this with out sounding mental? Maybe I should just tell them the truth cause I'm pretty sure they are the good guys, I just trust them especially Embry.

I tried to focus on what would happen if I told him now

I could only get flickers nothing solid, annoying.

" Can I go home, I swear I'm fine this happens a lot I would tell you why right now but I just don't think I can. But trust me when I say I'm fine." I told the vampires. I could already see Carlisle would let me go as long as I agreed to stay in bed.

"But embry I think I will have to talk to you. I guess I will explain it all to you. I just need to tell you away from here. In private."

Within an hour I was in Embrys car wrapped up in a blanket on my way home.

So far we hadn't said anything I think Embry didn't want to freak me out.

So I decided to start.

"Embry" I said and he immediately looked at me he looked like he was staring right into my soul it was intense.

"Can we go somewhere to talk?" I asked shyly.

He nodded and we pulled up at the beach I got out clutching the blanket around me and walk down to the shoreline and he followed behind me.

I figured that if I just said it all it would be easier so I just told hardly taking time to breath.

"I'm sorry that I called you a muderer I can see why people need to be protected from those vampires.I can understand more than you know.I know this might sound crazy but it's true I see the future sometimes random flashes of my day and most of the times in my dreams I've seen people die.I have always been able to do it.I freaked because I saw you rip that vampire head off I just at the time thought it was a camper or a hiker,but after that I saw to vampires eat or feed whatever it's called and kill two 's what made me sick I felt their pain I felt their fire it was horrible. So that's it that why I'm always depressed and crying. I'm sorry" I finished my speech.

He just looked at me then ripped me into a giant bear hug. "I'm so sorry" He murmured again and again.

"you believe me?" I said surprised "Just like that I thought I was going to have make you believe" I laughed. Wow I feels great to have no secrets.

"I would believe anything you say and you knew about that vampire" he murmured quietly.

I was so happy we sat there for a while

"some of the Cullen's have gifts to you know" he explained "Edward and Bella are both gifted he can read minds and she like a mental shield for others weird gifts but they are both away on their second honey moon, Jaspers a empath you know with emotions and stuff and, Renesmee Jacobs Imprint who is half vamp well she can like put pictures in your head and well Alice can see the future too."

"Wow" I was shocked suddenly I feel like I can relate to people or mythical creatures for the first time in my life

"Well that makes sense" I said.

"What does?" he questioned.

"I knew I liked that girl Alice" I explained.

After that I just talked about my gift a bit more and he asked me questions. I eventually yawned.

"You're tired. I'll take you home."

He had already picked me up.

That night when I was warm in bed I slept Nightmare free, wrapped up in Embry's arms.

**NAWWW.... srry the chapter ended a bit quick but the next one will be good i swear.**

**And also read my other story the Mystical Imprint !!!!!!**


	7. Happy endings end quick

**Okey dokkey, this chapter is kind of the setup for something different I'm trying because I want it to be different to a normal Imprint story so sorry if you don't like it.**

Emmeline POV

For the first time in my life I was happy, settled .Most of my days I spent with Embry or seeing the Cullen's I got along well with everyone even Rosalie! For some reason the Cullen's think it's amazing Rosalie likes me I think its something to do with the other girl Bella whose away on some honeymoon.

So today I'm just hanging out with the pack everyone's got their imprint and we are all just lounging around Sam's house. We are watching some random Blood and gore movie I wasn't really paying to much attention I was just flicking through my visions, I really have to because Quill and Jacob are always trying to pull pranks on me but of course I never fall for them.

I quickly ducked my head to the side, and the flour bomb flew past my head.

"Gotta be quicker than that Quil" I laughed.

"Dammit I thought you were watching the movie" he whined.

Embry growled. Suddenly I laughed even harder everyone looked to see what I was laughing about.

"QUIL CLEAN UP THAT RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Emily had just walked in and seen the mess the flour bomb created.

Everyone laughed except Quil who was mumbling something about stupid physcics

"Lunch is ready" Emily chimed.

All the Boys were up and pretty much running to the picnic table set outside I rolled my eyes.I followed out into the yard and took a seat next to Kim.

"So wanna go shopping-"she began

_I was walking to Embry's hoping to be there to cook for him before he got home from patrol .A sudden pain ripped through my whole body I screamed. I lay there Screaming the pain everything around me is blurry and fuzzy._

I try to look further but it's to blurry too see.

I came out of the vision with Embry's hot arms around me. I looked up horrified.

Embry POV

All the boys were helping themselves to two plates full of food.

The girls were all sitting at the talking casually. My thoughts were interrupted by Kim

"Emmeline ,Emmeline. Helooo" she was waving her in front of my soul mates face. There was no reaction she was just staring of into space. Oh no what's she seeing.

I ran over to her and every crowded around I pulled her into my arms.

Her eyes refocused and she looked over to me horrified. Before wiping her face of all emotion.

"Honey," I soothed her "What did you see?"

"Nothing" she said.

"I don't believe you" I whispered back "It's okay you can talk to me about it."

"No, it's fine trust me, it didn't really make sense I think mom's just gonna date some random guy that's all" she said.

I was worried because I was sure she was lying but she wouldn't tell, she can be stubborn like that sometimes. So I never let her leave my sight. She hoped back into the girls conversation, but I could see her concentration was somewhere else.

Emmeline POV

No matter how hard I tried I just couldn't see what would happen after that and even if I decide not to go to Embrys it will still happen and I'm not even sure what that "it" is. So yes, I'm freaking out. But I can't tell Embry because I don't want him worried about me. It's like there some blank void that I'm missing which contributes to everything else after woods.

I could tell this would happen tomorrow, around 10 that ise when Embry will finish patrol. but after that nothing solid its too hard to see.

"Hey Embry I just gotta go round Cullen's this after noon cause Rosalie has got this cool dress she wanted to show me so I might go now Kay?" I lied smoothly; really I just wanted to ask Alice for advice.

"Okay I can drive you" he said already getting up.

"No, No that's fine I can already tell Rosalie will kick you out, literally if you come she will say it's 'girl time' not 'mutt time' "I lied again and already felt guilty.

"Okay have fun" he kissed me sweetly on the cheek.

I quickly left before I let the guilt get the better of me.

I drove to the Cullen's and parked in the drive way, and a Esme was already smiling at the door. "Hi Esme" I greeted politely.

"Hi Emmeline, come on in sweetheart"

I stepped in and Alice was already on the couch with Jasper

"Hi Alice I was wondering if I could ask you for some advice?" I enquired.

"Sure" she answered brightly. Jasper was staring at me and calming me at the same time he must already now I was worried stupid empathic Vamp.

"So I was wondering if you know you have ever had a vision and everything else's is really blurry after woods." I asked her.

"Sure, I get them when a decision hasn't been, made yet the might contribute to the visions outcome" she answered.

"Yes I have had a vision like those too……maybe that's just it a decision just hasn't been, made yet." I tried to reason with myself but still the last thing I saw was me in excruciating pain so I gathering it still won't be too good after my vision ends. I knew I couldn't really ask Alice to look ahead to see what it is I'm missing cause she can't see werewolves and when I'm with them my future disappears with theirs.

"Okay that's all I needed to now I guess I'll just get going now bye." I said quickly.

"What's got you so worried?" Jasper asked calmly.

"Nothing" I shrugged "Just some strange vision." And he so knew I was lying but he let it go and I left.

Rosalie came down stairs along with Emmett but I just politely said bye and left.

I went straight home after that knowing Embry's already out patrolling and chucked on some movies and fell asleep trying not to worry about what tomorrow will bring, Embry will keep me safe I know it.

**Sorry if it's a little confusing now but I promise I will clear something's up next chapter. Oh and thank you reviewer's they make me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside lol. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW sorry for typos. I'll do my best in putting the Next chapter of my other story 'mystical Imprint' cause I kind of have writers block.**


	8. The vision comes true

**Short chap I know and I'm sorry .Hope you like where the story is going.**

**Read my new story called JASPERS NEW LOVE! Please and review review**

**Sorry for errors **

Emmeline POV

I woke up early the next morning constantly trying to see what's after it I can only see bits and they don't really make much sense. It's strange because I have always depended on my gift to show me what to do. I was even the one who suggested that we move here because I knew there was some important reason to be here. But now I'm lost and confused. What should I do? I don't want to worry Embry and I am already scared I don't think I could handle him scared either. I could go ask Carlisle but if I did he would tell Embry. I thought these thoughts all morning till I finally made my decision.

I would drive out to Seattle and wait near a hospital and if worse comes to worse I could be treated there. That's a good plan right?

Well I decided and put it into action I went to Embry's house earlier and wrote this letter that I left on his counter.

Dear Embry,

Sorry all I could leave you was this note, I've had a vision and I am just gonna leave for a little while to see how it turns out. I'm sorry this isn't much of an explanation but I promise to tell you all about it when I get home. Don't come looking for me you won't find me. I won't be gone long I promise. I love you so much

Yours forever and ever

Em xxxx

By the end I was crying because too be honest I didn't know if I was ever coming back. I grabbed my bag and jumped in my car and started what is going to be the longest ride to Seattle.

Embry POV

I was running patrol and it's running smoothly with no signs of trouble I only have a half an hour left until Brady takes over and I can hardly wait to see a few short weeks my life's been turned upside she's my everything more important than food water or the air I breathe. So I finish my shift a bit earlier and run home she's normally waiting for me at my house and has food ready to eat one of the perks of having a physcic girlfriend they are always prepared.

I walked inside the door and called "Em?'

She wasn't there maybe she still at her house or the colleen's I walked in the kitchen and went to grab a snack before I went looking for her. As I past the bench I saw a piece of paper. I picked it up it was folded neatly and said Embry on the top immediately recognised it as Emmelines writing I opened the note.

Dear Embry,

Sorry all I could leave you was this note, I've had a vision and I am just gonna leave for a little while to see how it turns out. I'm sorry this isn't much of an explanation but I promise to tell you all about it when I get home. Don't come looking for me you won't find me. I won't be gone long I promise. I love you so much

Yours forever and ever

Em xxxx

Time stopped, I read the note over and over again waiting for someone to tell this was some kind of sick joke or that it was a dream, how could she leave what did she see how long will she be gone?

I phased I started running to the Cullen's to find her and make sure she's all right.

Emmeline POV

I felt my own heart break when I had a vision of Embry reading the note I left him never in my life had I felt so guilty now all I wanted was to be wrapped up in his arms. I couldn't I kept reminding myself of that. I parked a couple of streets away from the hospital, I looked at the clock of the dashboard it was flashing 9:41 I new the pain would start at around 9:50 .And in that time I prayed that what ever was going to happen I would make through and get back to Embry .

At first I felt the pain it felt like pins and needles kind of like when your foots goes dead but then it started getting worse it felt like sharp stabbing pains ripping apart my insides I writhed and whimpered. What's happening? I couldn't comprehend the pain, I had trouble thinking logically all I thought was pain. Ands that all I did for hours. At one point the pain started to dull and then within minutes it was gone completely.

I sat up only comprehending the pain was gone and then all I thought was Embry Embry Embry.I had already stuck the keys in the ignition when I caught a flash of my reflection in the rear view mirror and I froze what I saw was unbelievable. I saw myself but I was beautiful I always saw myself as plain but what I saw in the mirror was anything but. The girl looking back at me had long dark curly hair which was thick soft and shiny her lips were red and full her skin flawless but the most amazing features was her eyes was that they were a almost unnatural pitch black. I gasped what's happened to me's got out of the car and went for a walk trying to get my head round what's happened my visions were all clearer now and since I hadn't decided to do they were all of me wandering aimlessly. I walked into a busier street now filled with cafes and shops everyone stared at me which made me uncomfortable, I didn't feel like myself my eyesight was much better and I could already feel that my reflexes were faster's needed comfort and that's when I saw my favourite café chain, I decided that a would but a Hot chocolate to cheer myself up. Who doesn't feel better once they've ate chocolate. I stepped into the line. The guy behind the counter was young and cute in kind a puppy dog way I smiled politely and said " a small Hot chocolate please" My voice sounded like bells and he looked compliantly under my spell. It didn't feel right "R-right A –away" he stuttered.

It wasn't long after I finished my hot chocolate which I will admit made me feel slightly better I realised they he reacted and listened to me something wasn't right.

I was interrupted from my musings by a cocky teenager trying to make a move on me.

"Hey baby wanna hang out" he said trying to sound cool

"No and you can walk away now" and that was exactly what he did.

I was shocked before I realised that it wasn't by their choice they did it because I asked them to.

I got up quickly and walked back to the car. Freaking out.

**So keep tuned in for the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

So heres the next chapter in my random story

Embry POV

I chucked on my steps and pretty much into sprinted into the Cullen's home. Edward and Carlisle were waiting at the door.

"Is she here?" I said in a panic.

"No" Edward answered.

"Does Alice no where she is?' I asked I forgot that she can see Em's future as long as she's not with me.

Edward looked sad now. "Alice can't see her she just disappeared after Alice saw her drive to Seattle they've gone to look for her."

"What does that mean?" I yelled. Neither of them said anything but I knew they thought my angel was dead. I ran out of the house and phased and let out a mournful out howl.

What the- Seth thought.

But he then saw the replay of everything that happened and all he thought was

I'm sorry.

He then phased back to human form as did all the other wolves. And all I could do was howl nothing could ever make the pain go away.

She was gone and she was never coming back.

Three months later

Emmeline POV

Ever since the day I've changed into whatever I now am, all that went through my mind was Embry. But I soon realised after that day that I couldn't be around people anymore they were completely under my spell I stayed in the outskirts of the town and sleeping in a cheap apartment I got for free simply because I asked the owner too stay there. I felt bad but I promised myself I would eventually pay him back. I hated the power I had over people so hard for me to control I used my visions mostly just to keep myself away from people.

I had to move quickly after I found out what I was because Alice and Jasper came looking for me and they were distraught it was hard to not just stay and be found by them but I couldn't I just felt to out of control.

But after a while I decided I would go looking for answers I didn't really now where to start. But I decided the best choice of action would be too find out where I come from and maybe find legends about me I mean that's how the wolves knew what they were right? But I could hardly trace back far because my mother was adopted and all she knew about herself was she was half Maori which is the native tribes of New Zealand but she didn't know which tribe she originated from. Maybe they had superstitions or something.

I knew it wasn't much but it's all I got. Plus since I was close to Embry it was too tempting just to go back and see him and to be honest I had no idea how he would react to what I am now I felt like a monster when I took someone's free will away.

I never checked on him specifically in my visions because I knew it would hurt way too much. Sometimes I would check Jakes or Quill future because I would know that everything's alright but that was all.

So today I got some new clothes and cleaned myself up a bit. I bought a pair of jeans and a white blouse and a pair of heels. I decided to go New Zealand to scout it out see what I could find but there were some problems in that plan

Not enough money

No passport

So even though I knew it was wrong I stole some money off some rich looking businessmen I saw walking down the street all I had to do was ask and they gave me what would be enough for flights. I felt guilty but I needed the cash, then I set out looking for someone who could give me a fake passport. And sure enough I eventually found a guy who could do it for me his name was he said he would supply me with all the right documents no questions asked and free of course and I didn't feel so guilty about stealing money from him because well he a guy who sells illegal documents he isn't exactly a saint.

Today was the day I had to pick up the documents and after that my I will catch a flight and land in Auckland.

We had organised to meet at restaurant so I was there waiting I went into the small restaurant and told the waiter our reservation and after a couple minutes of waiting he arrived.

"Here's the document's" he told passing me the A4 envelope.

"Thank you" I said gratefully. Trying not to control him too much.

I stood up to leave

"Don't you want to stay and dine with me" he asked politely it wasn't meant in a sleazy way it was just an offer, which made me think he wasn't such a bad guy after all.

"No thank you." I politely declined.

But then more forcefully added "We never met okay"

I didn't really want to leave a trail behind me. I had him in my spell when I said that he just looked at me Blankley and I walked away.

Before I went to the airport with my left over money I bought a suitcase and some more clothes and other supplies. When I arrived at the airport I checked in and before I new it I was flying on a plane, which if I had been travelling under other circumstances I would have been excited about because I hadn't been on a plane before.

But instead I was just left to think about how I got here, I feel so different know I feel a lot less breakable and when I want to I'm strong unnaturally so. I can also run fast maybe as fast as Alice I remember she used to zoom around her house. All this stuff was cool but I would trade anything just to be back to my normal old self with .When I figure this all out I'll go home.

2 months later.

Emmeline POV

It had been two months since I arrived in New Zealand and I had found nothing I spent a lot of my time asking around for tribal legends but nothing came that really was what I had expected to find I mean who would share those legends with an outsider.

I had quickly decided after I arrived that I would get a job to support myself and not steal of others so I am now working as a secretary at an office. I get paid well and have a kind boss. I am having great progressing with controlling my as I like to call it 'mind control' skills. I am starting to fell somewhat normal again .

"You can go home, early if you like I just have some paperwork I need to finish off" Adelle my boss called from inside her office.

"Okay thanks" I replied.

All I did was go home and wallow in self pity anyway.

I didn't have a car I didn't see the use, I didn't have enough money to afford one.

As I walked home I smelt a strange scent it was sweet but much to sweet to be appealing I decided to investigate ,but then I remembered what embry said about how the Cullen's smell he said " sweet, but way too sweet makes me wanna gag"

And that's exactly of this scent smelt

That's when it hit it was a vampire I could see it in a vision and it was feeding but what shocked me more was I wanted to fight it.


	10. the phone call

**SO here the next chapter REVIEW REVIEW I know that we didn't really get any answers of what she was or how she came about, but we will later on……**

Previously

I didn't have a car I didn't see the use, I didn't have enough money to afford one.

As I walked home I smelt a strange scent it was sweet but much to sweet to be appealing I decided to investigate ,but then I remembered what embry said about how the Cullen's smell he said " sweet, but way too sweet makes me wanna gag"

And that's exactly of this scent smelt

That's when it hit it was a vampire I could see it in a vision and it was feeding but what shocked me more was I wanted to fight it.

At that point I didn't feel like myself anymore I felt like a hunter tracking down its prey. I ran with unnatural speed for my target, my instincts told me to lure it in.

"Come here and fight me you know you want to" I whispered quietly even though I was a good kilometre away I could feel I had the Vamps attention, I could feel its inner mind fighting for control they were defiantly harder to control than humans.i could feel the control I was sending it so exhilaartaing. But I knew it would lose I felt to strong I decided to take it into the forest to kill simply because I didn't want to leave its ashes in the middle of a busy city.

I started running to the green forest ahead bringing the vamp along with me I could feel it trying to break the hold I had over it, it was almost entertaining. I so badly wanted to kill it, I had seen people be murdered and killed all my life in my dreams and I could never help I was just there for the show, but now I could save them and it was exhilarating

I had made into to forest and when I felt farther enough away from people I stopped and turned around awaiting my prey. The male vampire stepped into view his face contorted into and intense frown of concentration and panic. He looked forward to me

And I snarled like actually snarled. That actually surprised me and I lost focus and then he lunged forward to eliminate the threat which was me.

But he wasn't the only fast one and I lunged at him, and tackled him to the ground he fought to get me off but my control on his mind made his reflexes slower, I acted purely on instinct and put my teeth to his neck and ripped his head off and then followed by ripping of his arms and legs.

I quickly gathered stuff for a fire extremely thankful that I was a girl scout and knew how to start a fire. I chucked his dismembered parts into the fire and watched them burn with satisfaction.

It smelt horrible, like extremely strong incense.

I knew he was gone, Embry had explained the process it took to kill vampires and I followed it correctly.

I ran home and got cleaned up, I felt amazed that I had killed something so indestructible and how I still felt no remorse about killing something. Well really he kind of was already dead but I just couldn't get my head round what I had become.

I guess that my gift of seeing people deaths had somehow helped me, I felt like I could finally save them maybe that's what I'm meant to do?

I sat alone in a comfy pair of sweats and with a cheesy comedy and a TV dinner. I felt so depressed so alone; all the pain I had held in for so long finally hit me like a wrecking ball. I sobbed alone for hours and tell I couldn't cry anymore tears. I missed the times when I was upset and Embry would hug me or would tell me a one of his lame jocks that would always make me laugh.

And in that moment I gave up, and reached for the phone and grabbed Embry's number witch I knew of by heart, I heard the international call dial tones as it connected, I could hear it ring and then someone pick up, and my breathing stopped.

Embry POV

It's been months since Emmeline died her body was never found, she was just another unsolved murder case.

I sat at home doing nothing like always what's the point if Em's gone? I wanted to kill myself and at first I actually tried but Sam then made an Alpha order that I couldn't, and I knew I still had to protect the tribe. How could I protect the tribe if I couldn't protect my own soul mate? None of the pack could even begin to understand the pain that I felt it was like somebody was constantly stabbing my heart.

I was interrupted from my own depressing thoughts by the doorbell I got out of my bed and dragged myself downstairs and opened the door and their stood Quil who let himself in.

"Hey Embry" he said.

"Hey" I said glumly.

He immediately walked into the kitchen and started eating.

"So Emily's having a big pack dinner tonight wanna come?" he asked.

"No" I answered.

"Aww man, please everyone misses you and we all just want to be there for you." He said softly.

"No." It hurt way too much to see the other pack members with their imprints. I knew it hurt them that I didn't talk to them but it was just to hard.

"Well me and you could just go and hang out" he suggested.

"No." I replied again.

"Are you sure we cou- " he was interrupted with by the phone, I made no move to get it so he picked it up.

"Hello?" he answered.

The other line was quiet for a minute.

"Quil?" said a female voice that hurt because it reminded me of Em's voice.

"Yes who's this?" he asked.

But then he was talking to a dead line because whoever it was hung up.

"Weird." He commented hanging the phone up.

Emmeline POV

"Hello?" quil answered? Why didn't Embry answer did I miss something?

"Quill?" I realised he wouldn't recognise my voice it sounded to different.

"Yes who's this?" he asked.

And then I chickened out and hung up.

I started pacing round the room thinking about why Quil answered the phone how Embry was? Would he still love me? Would he have imprinted again if I left or change into somewhat of a monster?

But then I decided that it didn't matter I needed to see him to make sure he was okay.

And that's when I decided I was going home.

I didn't have enough money for flights though, dammit.

Hmmm that's when I decided to call in for help.

I picked up my phone and dialled the number.

The phone rang and answered. "Hello?"

**Ohhhh who did she call???????? Review, come on please?**


	11. Chapter 11

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I am sorry for posting an author's note, I hate them but I have a important message.

I am currently searching for a beta to check and read through my work because I have a lot of typo's and I can never edit my own work

If you are interested please PM me or Review me.

Sorry for the hold up in the story a new chapter will be posted soon


End file.
